This invention relates to apparatus for food service. More particularly it relates to ice shaving apparatus for producing ice shavings from a block of ice for making frozen drinks and the like.
Ice shaving apparatus are available in both domestic and commercial models. The commercial models typically are free-standing, are designed for operation on a table, include a base which sits on the table, an ice block shaving table supported above the base, the ice block shaving table showing a slit with a shaving blade extending upwardly through the slit, and a rotating shaft with an ice pick disk extending downward toward the ice shafting table to engage and rotate the block of ice, whereby shavings are produced at the shaving blade which fall through the slit toward the base. Such prior art shavers have a box-like frame or housing which extend upward from the base and which enclose the rear portion of the machine. Typically the box-like frame or housing encloses the motor, the drive coupling, switches, and circuit breakers.
In that these apparatus are essentially an appliance for use in the food service industry, cleanliness and safety are of the utmost importance. The box-like frame or housing creates areas which are not visible or accessible without disassembly. The housing is located at the same level and below the area that the ice is being processed. This configuration presents difficulties in clean up such as determining whether the nonvisible, inaccessible areas inside the housing need cleaning or other attention. The prior art configuration also can present safety concerns due to the electrical circuitry, including the switching, being located in the proximity of or below the region where the ice is processed. In that the food product being produced is shaved ice, water is also generated and this can be a significant hazard where electrical circuitry is present.
Oftentimes the commercial embodiments of this equipment is utilized in concessionaire booths at fairs, carnivals, and the like. The booths are thus fast paced and may have several employees working about a single machine. The income generated by the booths is directly related to producing and selling shaved ice at the highest rate possible. A high level of reliability along with easy and quick maintenance are desirable.
The concessionaires' booths may often be approachable by customers from all four sides. In such arrangements the ice shaver would typically be centrally located and viewable from all sides. Visual display of the food product can be an important means of attracting potential customers. With the closed rear housing of the prior art equipment, viewing of the food product from rearward angles is impossible or severely restricted. Additionally, the closed rear space prevents the operators behind the apparatus from observing the operating status of the machine such as the amount of accumulated shaved ice below the shaving table or the size of the remaining ice block. In such environments it is also important that the apparatus be extremely stable on the table on which it sits.
Additionally, with the housing taking up a substantial portion of the base in prior art machines, space for the temporary accumulation and storage of shaved ice product below the shaving table is severely limited.